Blood Oath
by A. Windsor
Summary: Crews and Reese pick up a case that’s personal for Dani and allows Charlie to learn a little about his partner’s childhood. Set some time in Season One after A Civil War but before Dig A Hole.
1. A Kidnapping

Title: Blood Oath

Rating: PG-13 (some mild violence, a couple f-bombs)

Characters: Charlie Crews, Dani Reese, Karen Davis, a few OCs

Pairing: Pre-Crews/Reese

Summary: Crews and Reese pick up a case that's personal for Dani and allows Charlie to learn a little about his partner's childhood.

Spoilers/Time Period: Set some time in Season One after A Civil War but before Dig A Hole.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters (sans the Ayers) aren't mine, but the situation is.

Author's Note: This is meant to fit into established canon as much as possible, though you may feel you need to fudge a little. However, everything we saw onscreen has happened or will happen in this universe. This is the first book of a trilogy; the second and third will take place post-series. This story mostly sets those two up.

**Chapter One: A Kidnapping**

"Looks like they ran him off the road, pulled him out, then shot him," Dani Reese summarizes as she leans her head into the wide-open taxi door. Behind her, the cabby's body, already examined, is being loaded into a body bag. Her gloved hand picks through the normal trash of a cab, receipts and a couple fast food napkins, in search of the driver's cash bag.

"Talk about road rage," her partner speaks up as he looks through the backseat.

"Lots of money still here. I don't think robbery was a motive."

"Reese," Crews calls for her, motioning to a dark stain on the rear passenger's side seat. "Blood. If they pulled him out and shot him, how did blood get back here?"

"A passenger. Question is, was the fare a perp or another victim?"

Reese comes around to the other rear door and leans in to examine the blood.

"Got a purse," Crews announces, pulling out the bag and rifling for ID.

"Maybe the shooter was in the back seat, forced the driver to drive into the guardrail, then shot him. But he didn't take the money…"

"She," Crews corrects. "Our passenger was a woman. Kathryn Ayers. Kathryn Conroy Ayers."

Reese looks up abruptly, eyes widening with what Charlie's come to recognize as fear. "Give me that."

He studies her as she grabs and looks at the ID, concerned by the worry in her face.

"Oh, God."

It is the most emotional outburst he's ever witnessed from her on the job.

"Reese, what's wrong?"

"I know her. Katie. We grew up together. Three doors down. We were inseparable."

His mind unconsciously brings up the image of a tiny little Dani running wild with a little version of the woman in the photo. Maybe tea parties were involved. No. Probably cops and robbers.

"Crews," Reese's shaky voice breaks through and he centers himself back in the moment, knowing with a gnawing sense in his stomach what comes next. "This is a kidnapping."

Charlie nods grimly and turns to alert the uniforms to the change in the case.

"Crews," she calls for him again. He gives her his undivided attention, wondering if a comforting hand would cross the line she's drawn between them. "I just saw her for lunch a month ago." Her eyes dart down to the license in her hand, and then back up to Charlie. "She was almost eight months pregnant."

"That means…"

"She probably still is."

"But not for long."

* * *

_Dani shuffles her feet anxiously as she waits for Katie to get permission to come outside and play. Normally she'd have her bike, shiny and new from her tenth birthday some months back, thrown onto the front lawn, but her usual mode of transportation has been taken away after a recent argument with her father. Her long, unruly hair is tied back in a braid, but it weighs heavily and warmly on her back. She fidgets again. Every moment spent waiting is another moment in which her father might get home. If she's disappeared into the maze of backyards and cul-de-sacs when he comes, he'll let her be, but if he drives by as she stands on the Conroys' doorstep, he'll send her home for sure. _

"_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."_

"_Hey," Katie finally says, hurrying out the door, grabbing for her hand. "Let's go. We've got 'til dark. Hurry, before she makes us take J along." _

_They head into the backyard, through the Mulligans' abutting lawn and onto the street behind, all still within a good yelling distance, but away from the watchful eyes of their mothers. There's a tree, in a little stand of woods on common neighborhood land. Dani's up their special tree with a running start, turning to help Katie struggle onto the perfectly shaped branches. Once settled in, they run through the list of usual topics: school and classmates and oppressive teachers, Dani's fights with her father, Katie's complaints of big sisterhood. There's giggling whenever the topic of boys is broached, but god forbid they ever try to talk to one. _

_As the sun begins to droop, Dani unconsciously runs her thumb against the scar on her pinky, one Katie has the twin to, and listens carefully for her mother's call or her father's shout. _

"_Think we'll still be in the same class in middle school?" Katie asks, idly tracing patterns into the branch with a stick. _

_Middle school is still most of a school year away, but it's all the fifth graders can talk about. _

_Dani, who's been shredding leaves and letting the little pieces sprinkle onto the ground below, bites her lip thoughtfully. _

"_I dunno. Hope so."_

"_Me too."_

* * *

"Winthrop Sánchez," Detective Crews explains, identifying their cabby victim. "Took the wrong fare, at the wrong time."

"Probably didn't see much threat from a pregnant woman," Lt. Davis nods, arms crossed over her chest. "What kind of sick freak…" She trails off, looking at Dani. Her jaw and eyes are set firmly, which Davis knows is just a sign of how much inner turmoil she must be in. "You gonna be okay on this one, Detective?"

Reese nods mutely, then murmurs: "Gotta be."

"Alright, the uniforms are canvassing their asses off and the alerts hit the radio and TV stations. Call all the hospitals, put them all on alert for any newborns, but also ask about recent kidnapping attempts in the nurseries. This could be about the baby. What about the family? She marry into money? Could that be a motive? Have they gotten any ransom calls?"

Reese shakes her head. "No, no. Her husband's a Marine, still in Iraq. Got a call in to his base, they're doing what they can to notify him. Parents are dead. I'm still trying to track down Jake."

"Jake?" Crews questions.

"Her cokehead brother," Reese says. "Small time dealer. Narc's on the look out for him."

"Think this could be drug-related?"

"It's possible. Only by association with Jacob."

"Also, little blond, blue-eyed babies sell pretty well. Work both angles," Davis commands. "Baby stealer and drug trouble. Any prints from the cab?"

"Still waiting for the results," Crews answers.

"Good. This is our top priority now. Pregnant kidnapping victim, so time is of the essence. And," Davis's eyes lock with Dani's, "We treat it like she's one of our own. Pull out all the stops."

Reese nods curtly, then practically sprints to her desk to get started on those calls.

"Crews," Davis calls the lanky redhead back. "Keep an eye on her. If you think she can't handle it…"

"They're close?"

"As kids especially. As far as I know, the only childhood friend who stuck it out."

Crews nods and then hurries to join his partner.

* * *

_Dani watches as Katie shakes her head in yet another polite refusal of an offered joint or drink, seeing the frustration mounting in the surrounding guys._

"_Aw, c'mon, Conroy. It's one little drink. No one's gonna run and tell Daddy. You won't even feel anything."_

_Sidling up alongside her friend, Dani intervenes, "Leave her alone. She said she doesn't want any. Her choice." She scoops the cup out of Kurt Mulligan's hand and takes a sip of the beer. "Besides, she's my DD, and I'd like to get home alive."_

_Kurt looks skeptical. "We live ten blocks from here."_

"_Lot can happen in ten blocks," Dani shrugs. "I'm not looking to get picked up by a squad car for swaying a little too much as I walk home. I bet if you all ask really nice, she'll even drop you off, too. Right, Kate?"_

_Katie grins warmly at the obviously tipsy Dani leaning on her shoulder._

"_As long as we save room for Doofus over there." She gestures with her chin to her little brother Jacob, fourteen, who is trying to prove his worthiness by pretending to expertly smoke a joint. Everyone knows he's only here because wherever Dani Reese goes, Kathryn Conroy goes, and Jake is never far behind. Jake is as susceptible to peer pressure as Katie is resistant. They are PKs, preacher's kids, and have come out on opposite sides of the spectrum. _

_Kurt shrugs and moves off. _

_Dani smiles. "So, how about a soda for the DD?"_

* * *

"Last of the hospitals," Reese blows out a hard breath, slamming the phone down.

"Birthing centers, too. No leads?"

Reese shakes her head.

"Any word on the brother?"

Reese shakes her head. "If it was that stupid tweaker that got her into this, I'm gonna…"

There's a commotion at the entrance, then a uniform calling for Detective Reese.

"Says he knows you, Detective. He's got something important on the…"

"Dani!" the young man in Bobby's custody calls out. He's a couple years younger than Charlie's young partner, too skinny and filthy, dark circles and sunken cheeks. He's twitchy, obviously crashing down from a high. "Dani, help, please."

"Yeah, that's who we need. We'll take him from here, Officer Stark."

Bobby nods and shoves the kid into Charlie, who grabs the bone thin arm and leads Jake Conroy into interview one. All the way, Jake sobs, "I fucked up, Dani. I fucked up so bad…"

His words seem to be confirming their fears that the brother's drug problems spilled over into the sister's life, but instead of relieved at the prospect of some progress, Reese just looks even more pissed. She grabs him from Charlie's grip once they're in the room, throwing him into the chair.

"How'd you fuck up this time, Jake, huh? You get Katie involved in your shit? She's gonna be a _mom_."

"I know, I know," Jake continues to sob, hauling out his cell phone and slamming it open on the table.

Charlie's blood runs cold as the picture message is revealed: a battered, pregnant Katie Ayers tied to a chair. Then, a text. "_The stash, the cash, or your sister 12 hours to decide. Will txt more then._" Before Dani can leap across the table, Crews intervenes.

"Alright, Jake," he says as gently as possible. "You're gonna need to start giving Detective Reese a great reason not to kill you, and you're gonna have to start right now. What stash, what cash, and who took your sister?"

Jake takes several calming breaths, wiping madly at his face. "I got in over my head with the Kings. Couldn't afford the habit anymore." His eyes snap up to Dani with a mournful gaze. "Never was a saint like Kate. Couldn't be strong like you. No matter how much she pushed, never could get clean." He lets his head fall again. "Started slinging to work off my debt, but the temptation got too great."

"You skim off the top or put the product up your nose instead of the customer's?" Dani asks, her voice deadly cold.

"Both."

"Oh, you idiot… You useless piece of…"

Dani Reese is usually pretty damned intimidating in an interview, but even Charlie's scared of the rage boiling underneath Dani's skin. He wants to help her kill this weak kid, slowly, for what he's putting her through, but one of them needs to remain calm, and he's the only one that can afford to.

"Dani, I'm sorry. Please, just get her back. I'd die if anything happened to her or my nephew."

Charlie looks back up to Dani's face. Her eyes seem to echo the sentiment.

"Twelve hours," Crews notes.

"She doesn't have twelve hours. That kinda stress, she could be in labor already."

"A woman in labor added onto a couple of probably high drug dealers turned kidnappers?" Crews says. "Not gonna go over well."

"We need to get her out, now," Dani says, steely.

Charlie turns to wide-eyed Jake. He slides a pad at him roughly. "Start writing, Jake. Names, addresses, phone numbers. Anything you know about anyone related to the Kings. Got it? The more detailed the better."

* * *

TBC


	2. An Investigation

Title: Blood Oath

Rating: PG-13 (some mild violence, a couple f-bombs)

Characters: Charlie Crews, Dani Reese, Karen Davis, a few OCs

Pairing: Pre-Crews/Reese

Summary: Crews and Reese pick up a case that's personal for Dani and allows Charlie to learn a little about his partner's childhood.

Spoilers/Time Period: Set some time in Season One after A Civil War but before Dig A Hole.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters (sans the Ayers) aren't mine, but the situation is.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter Two.

Chapter Two: An Investigation

* * *

_Her phone keeps buzzing, but she's too messed up to answer, even if she wanted to. Some time later (Who knows how much? Time is meaningless when she's coming down.) there's a banging at the door._

"_Dani! I know you're in there. Let me in… Dani. Your mother hasn't heard from you in weeks. Months! She's worried sick. You're killing her." More quietly. "Me too."_

_Dani groans, trying to roll out of the vomit. _

"_Please, Dani, come get the door."_

_A few minutes of waiting, then the lock clicks open. Dani squints against the harsh light that floods in, framing Katie in the door. _

"_What the fuck!" Dani moans._

"_You gave me your key. A long time ago."_

"_Shoulda changed the locks."_

"_I think that requires sobriety. And the ability to use a screwdriver without shaking. You're a mess, Dani."_

_Dani thinks she shrugs, but she's not exactly in complete control of her body. All she knows is she doesn't want Katie here, doesn't want her seeing her like this._

"_Go home."_

"_Not until you're cleaned up. This is disgusting." _

_Katie wrestles Dani into the shower and then into clean clothes, cleaning up the pool of vomit and tossing the empty liquor bottles and needles, She runs a wet cloth over the coffee table, wiping off the remains of the coke. Dani hears the toilet flush and panics, fearing Katie found her stash, but she's too weak to fight her any more, and she'll just go buy more if she has to. _

_Katie's cell phone is ringing now. It's her husband, worried, calling her home for dinner._

"_Call me, Dani," Katie says as she turns for the door. "Please call me."_

_

* * *

_

They start tracking down all of Jake's names and contact info, knocking on (and in) doors, questioning (often more brutally than usual) anyone in any way related to Jake's connections. It's taken four hours, and Dani gets more desperate with every passing moment.

"Hey," Davis announces her presence.

Dani looks up hopefully.

"Got word from the base. They put Corporal Ayers on the first troop transport out a few hours back. He should be here tomorrow afternoon. Apparently, kidnapping is considered enough of a family emergency to get some leave."

Dani's face falls at the lack of any further information on Katie's whereabouts.

"Dammit, Crews. Seven-and-a-half hours."

"Wanna give Jake another go?"

"No. He's useless now that he's given us the phone." Dani throws her pen down.

They sit in frustrated silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Crews finally ventures, hoping the question won't earn him a bullet to the brain.

Dani looks up at him sharply and bites out an automatic "_No._"

Charlie holds her gaze steadily. "It's okay to be upset."

"Of course I'm upset. Some scumbag has her, and we're nowhere closer to finding her than we were when Jake came in here."

"Charlie," Stark calls out across the sea of desks. "Juarez and I got one you and Reese are gonna want to talk to."

Dani is out of her chair before Charlie, but his longer legs help him catch up. Outside interview one, Bobby is holding a very nervous looking teenager.

"Detective," Bobby greets Dani with a nod. "Jorge here has some information he'd like to share with you. About a warehouse he just delivered dinner and chronic to."

Bobby shoves the young man into the interview room, sitting him in the chair.

"Thanks, Bobby. We've got it from here," Charlie says, taking his eyes off his partner for a moment to thank his past partner.

"All right, Jorge, start talking," Dani says.

"Now I warn you, Jorge, I saw the last guy who was less than forthright with my partner, and it really didn't end well. And she's got even less patience now. So tell us the address, who's in there and anything else you remember, and tell us quick, and maybe we convince Officer Stark that he never saw any pot in your car."

"Man, I came to you," Jorge protests. "They got a _pregnant_ chick in there, and that just ain't right. But you gotta promise you'll protect me."

"We'll do everything we can, Jorge," Dani promises. "Start by writing down the address, and telling us how many people were in there."

"Three Kings and the chick. They each had a couple guns. They thought I couldn't see her, but she made a noise and I noticed her in the corner. It was a big warehouse, though. Lots of exits."

"And how long ago was this?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes? Got back to my place and heard the cops were shaking up the neighborhood, looking for anything on a kidnapping."

"You're doing a great thing here. Think you'll be able to ID these guys if we arrest them?" Crews asks.

Jorge nods nervously.

"Good," Reese says, ripping off the page with the writing on it. "Officers Stark and Juarez'll stay here with you while you write down your statement, alright? And then we'll go from there."

"Good work, Jorge," Charlie praises, following Dani out the door with a smile.

"Call SWAT," Dani says as they barge into Davis's office. "We've got an address. And Crews and I are going in on this one."

Davis looks to Crews, who nods in support of his partner.

"Okay. Suit up. We're going for a clean extraction."

Outside Davis's door, Charlie looks over at Dani. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ever since I saw that blood."

_

* * *

_

_When they told her she had a visitor, she didn't know whom she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't the familiar, blonde, smiling woman who is seated at the table. _

"_Hey, you," Katie says, warmly, softly, her eyes full of concern. _

"_What are you doing here?" Dani demands. _

"_I'm here to see you, silly. I brought cookies. Sit." _

_Katie gestures to the plate on the round table before her, and Dani plops unceremoniously into the seat across from her. _

"_You're so goddamned domestic."_

_Katie laughs. "Eat your damn cookies, Dani." _

_Dani does as she's told, reaching for a chocolate chip cookie as she tries to study Katie unemotionally. She wishes it weren't so good to see her. _

"_How's the husband?"_

"_Oh, Jamie's the same as he's ever been."_

"_Probably didn't want you to come down here."_

"_There're lots of things he doesn't want me to do. It's a good thing he's not the boss of me."_

"_Why are you here, Kate? Why did you come?"_

_Katie's lips twist into a gentle smile. "I already told you. To see you."_

_Dani looks at her blankly._

"_Just because you gave up on me, doesn't mean I gave up on you. Never gonna do that."_

"_So you're just gonna keep trying to fix me like you try to fix Jake?" Dani says, purposefully mean. _

_Katie's face falls, just a little, before she takes a deep breath and fires back. "_No_. I'm going to keep supporting you, while you fix yourself. Because you can."_

"_Katie…"_

"_Besides, you may have forgotten our oath, but I haven't."_

"_Oh, come on, we were eight."_

"_Blood oath's a blood oath, Dani Reese. They're very serious."_

"_And can pass terrible diseases."_

_Katie shrugs. "Yes, friendship is _such_ a disease." _

"_I hate you."_

"_That's the withdrawal talking. You love me and you know it. Want another cookie? I made them just for you."_

_Dani takes another cookie. _

"_You wanna talk about my problems?"_

"_Only if you want to. I'm sure you do enough of that. Wanna hear the latest gossip from the neighborhood?"_

_

* * *

_

"You still with me, Reese?" Charlie questions as they suit up in their Kevlar.

Dani's brow unwrinkles as she shakes off wherever she was.

All around them, SWAT readies themselves for a hostage situation.

"SWAT did a preliminary sweep. They can't get a clear shot from the outside. We're gonna have to go in."

Dani sucks in a breath, as if that realization makes things even more real.

"Do me a favor, Crews, okay? Shoot anything between us and Katie."

Charlie smiles grimly. "You're the boss."

Dani's hair is tied back, her jaw determined, but Charlie can see the distress in her expressive eyes, the tears she's trying valiantly to hold back.

"Hey, Reese?" Charlie asks tentatively. He's been especially quiet today, trying to give Dani the space she needs to emotionally sort this out.

"What, Crews?"

"We're gonna get her out of here. And there's an ambulance waiting to take her straight to the hospital to check on the baby."

"I know. I know that rationally, I just…"

Charlie is about to pipe up with a bit of Zen to help her out, but she silences him with a look as soon as he opens his mouth. He closes it again, then says seriously: "She's your best friend."

"Crews, only nine-year-olds have best friends."

"How old were you when you met?"

"Four? Five?"

Charlie smiles, and Dani catches on.

"Fine," she acquiesces. "Can we go get her out of there now?"

Charlie velcroes his Kevlar and nods. "Let's go."

* * *

"…_and then he's gonna be like 'Aunt Dani, Aunt Dani!' and the rest of the world will see what a big softie you really are," Katie laughs, one hand resting on her pregnant belly._

"_That kid is not gonna call me Aunt Dani."_

"_Oh yes he is!" Katie insists, fake-scandalized but deadly serious about the name. "And there's not gonna be anything you can do to stop it. What else would he call you? Detective Reese?" _

"_You really want me in your kid's life?"_

"_Well, I'd at least like you to meet him!" _

"_Of course, I just…"_

"_You just… are a dork. You're going to be Aunt Dani, and you're not going to whine about it. If you're good, I won't even make you hold him."_

"_I'll hold him!" Dani objects. "I'm not anti-baby." _

_Katie laughs again, dirty blond hair falling in her face. "Yeah, okay."_

"_Now you've thrown a challenge…"_

_The waiter brings over the check. They each make a grab for it._

"_No. Mine," Dani informs her._

"_Dani…"_

"_Hey, how many checks did you pick up when… Well, when I was too busy snorting my paycheck up my nose? Besides, you've got a baby on the way, and I'm making detective's pay now."_

"_Well then, we'll be expecting nice presents from Aunt Dani… Diapers. Diapers are always appreciated."_

* * *

Dani has never been so happy to knock down a door in her life, though she's also never been quite so nervous about it. It's all a blur. Shots are fired, one suspect down, a second on the run. Her gun feels hot in her hand, but her eyes search the room for Katie, freezing when she sees her a few yards off, doubled over in pain, the third kidnapper with his gun to her head. Without even completing the thought, Reese takes the shot, downing the third gunman.

"Crews," she shouts over her shoulder to her partner. "The other perp!"

Charlie doesn't even pause, breaking into a sprint after the escaping kidnapper even as Reese calls for the EMTs. She checks the perp's pulse (weak) and confiscates his gun as a uniform and a SWAT member take over.

"Dani?" Katie questions between labored breaths.

"Hey, you," Dani quotes Katie's favorite greeting. She kneels down beside the very pregnant, battered blonde, searching for wounds. "Are you shot?"

"No, I'm labor, silly. How'd you find me?" Katie smiles, then her face falls and she grabs Dani's hand to squeeze. "Just to warn you, my water's already broken."

"Well, just to warn you, Jamie's on his way back to LA."

"Really?" she grins tiredly, tears in her eyes. "Well, that's a nice surprise. Hey, thanks for saving me."

Dani opens her mouth to respond, but the EMTs arrive, checking her vitals and pushing Dani out of the way as they load Katie onto the gurney.

"Dani," Katie calls, suddenly sounding scared. "Come with me?"

Dani freezes, pretty terrified of childbirth herself.

"Get in the ambulance, Detective," Karen Davis orders gently from behind her. "Your partner and I will finish up here and stop by the hospital to update you."

The EMT gives a hand to help her into the ambulance and positions her where she can hold Katie's hand.

"You the Lamaze coach?" he questions.

"She is now," Katie speaks up.

"Oh, that's so not fair."

* * *

TBC


	3. A Family

Title: Blood Oath

Rating: PG-13 (some mild violence, a couple f-bombs)

Characters: Charlie Crews, Dani Reese, Karen Davis, a few OCs

Pairing: Pre-Crews/Reese

Summary: Crews and Reese pick up a case that's personal for Dani and allows Charlie to learn a little about his partner's childhood.

Spoilers/Time Period: Set some time in Season One after A Civil War but before Dig A Hole.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters (sans the Ayers) aren't mine, but the situation is.

Author's Note: Just an epilogue left, and then a sequel. Hope everyone is enjoying.

**Chapter Three: A Family**

Charlie Crews knocks gently on the door to the hospital room some twelve hours later. He'd tracked down and arrested the third kidnapper, who had immediately rolled on the other guy, who would survive his gunshot wound to the leg. The gunman Dani shot hadn't made it through the night, but there wasn't a cop on the scene that would've questioned Detective Reese's use of lethal force. He and Davis had been in Central Booking with the uninjured perp all night. Now, at nine a.m., he arrives at the hospital to check on the victim, and his partner.

"Come in," an unfamiliar voice answers. He double-checks the room number, but proceeds in.

"Hello," Charlie greets the exhausted woman in the bed, recognizing her immediately as Katie Ayers. His suspicions are confirmed by the bassinet tucked next to the bed and the LAPD detective passed out in the chair. "You must be Katie."

"Hi," she smiles back. "And you are?"

"Charlie Crews."

"The partner."

"She told you about me."

"Told me, whined to me. Same thing."

Crews grins. "She told you about me. How long has she been sleeping?"

"Just an hour or two, poor thing. I fell asleep after they took him to the nursery, but she went and watched over him until they brought him back an hour ago."

"Well, no one should be alone in their first hours," Charlie says, looking over to his sleeping partner. He's never seen her so, well, relaxed, even with the awkward angle of the chair. She'll probably kill him when she wakes up.

"Did you bring us something?" Katie asks.

"Oh," Charlie remembers. "Yes. Diapers for baby. A fruit basket for the new mom. I'm going to go pick up your husband at the airport in a few hours. Thought I'd drop these off and check on Reese first."

"You can wake her if you're brave enough, or I'll just pass on the message."

Charlie smiles. "I'll let her sleep. May I see your son?"

"Oh, of course."

"Does he have a name?"

"Kinda. I have to pass it by his father first."

"Not gonna let me in on the secret?"

"Nope."

Charlie peers over the side of the bassinet at the squished, splotchy newborn. He smiles. As a homicide cop, it's not often he gets an ending this happy, finishing off a case with a new life.

"Can you tell me the name of my cab driver? Dani said he was dead. That… they killed him."

"Winthrop. Winthrop Sánchez."

"And he was killed because of me."

"Because of your kidnappers."

"Because Jake can't keep clean or pay his debts." The last statement is said not accusatorially, but sadly and resignedly. "Jacob? Is he being charged with anything?"

"No, not at this time. But he needs to watch his back."

"He won't."

Charlie looks back down at Baby No Name Ayers. The only other time he's seen babies so small is when the Seybolt kids were born.

There's a dull thump, followed by a sharp breath as Reese loses her sleeping balance and jerks awake. Her hand goes straight to her service weapon, but Crews stops her.

"Whoa, Reese, there's a _baby_ in here."

Katie laughs.

"Crews?" Dani asks groggily, shaking the sleep from her head. "You scared the hell out of me."

Charlie shrugs. Katie laughs again.

"Stop ganging up on me."

Dani stands up and stretches out her muscles. She glances down into the plastic bassinet, and Charlie watches with amazement as her face softens beautifully, the barest hints of a genuine smile beginning to show.

"He doin' okay?" she asks Katie.

"Same as the last time you asked. Sleeping. Occasionally pretending to eat."

"And you're good?" she asks gently.

"Still on the good medicine," Katie grins. "I'll be better once Jamie's here."

"His plane lands at 12:30, then I'll bring him straight here," Crews assures her.

"You got time to sit with Kate and the baby while I run an errand?" Dani asks, looking to her partner.

"Dani, you don't have to baby-sit me. There's an officer right outside the door."

Dani looks unimpressed.

"I can stay," Crews assures her. "About an hour?"

"I'll be right back."

"Go home and get some sleep, Dani," Katie begs.

"I'll be right back. Don't let Crews annoy you too much."

* * *

Dani returns as promised within the hour. She has a gift bag swinging from one hand and a giant box cradled in her arms. Charlie immediately gets up to relieve her of the box, which is bulkier than it is heavy. He breaks out into another wide smile when he sees what the box holds.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she barks at Charlie to avoid any comment. She shoos him towards the door.

"Off to the airport. Anyone want anything while I'm out? Food? Drinks? Fruit?"

"No, Crews, we're good on fruit," Reese rolls her eyes, gesturing to the fruit basket in the corner.

"Just my husband, please, Detective," Katie says, giving him the best wave she can manage with her arms full of baby boy.

"One husband, coming up," Charlie nods.

As he's leaving, Dani begins to explain her gifts.

"I heard they won't let you leave the hospital without a car seat, and I figured, being a couple weeks away, you probably hadn't…"

"It's perfect," Katie interrupts. "Bring it over here so I can see it. Did you actually set foot in a Babies R Us?"

"Sadly, yes. The guy at the store said this is the best one they make, and it's not too heavy."

"Thank you so much, Dani."

"You're welcome," Dani shrugs, then she teases: "You said you expected nice presents, and Crews already brought you a ton of diapers."

"Above and beyond, Aunt Dani."

Reese wrinkles her nose a little at the endearment but makes no objection.

"Oh," she says suddenly, reaching for the gift bag. "This is from my mom. I told her about the baby a couple months ago, so she made this."

Katie opens the gift bag and pulls out a soft baby blanket with Farsi script embroidered along the edges.

"It's a prayer, for children. Protection from evil spirits or something. I had one just like it."

"It's beautiful, Dani. Thank you."

"It's from her."

"Well, thank her, then." She gently drapes the blanket over the newborn. "I want to talk to you about something. Sit down."

Dani does as she's told, seating herself in the chair closest to the hospital bed. Unconsciously, her hand finds the baby's foot, which has wriggled free of his swaddling. She strokes it idly.

"What's up?"

"Well, first of all, thank you for saving us."

"Katie…"

"Second of all," Katie presses on. "I want you to be this little one's godmother."

"Kate, c'mon. I don't even go to church. I'll be a terrible influence on him. Be serious."

"I am. It's not about church for me; it's about being family. And you will be a great influence on him. You're a better person than you think you are."

"And you think I'm a better person than I am."

"You're somewhere in the middle, then."

"I can't believe Jamie will be okay with this."

"He will be. You were already a candidate. Saving our lives only seals the deal. Please?"

"Why?"

"Because you've always been family. This just makes it official. Come to the baptism and you'll fulfill all religious duties in my mind."

Dani looks down at her friend's son, nestled peacefully at Katie's breast. She doesn't want to screw this kid up. But godmother could be pretty hands off, right? How much influence could she have? And it would make Katie so happy.

"Sure. Okay."

"Really?" Katie gasps in delight.

"Yeah," Dani nods.

"Oh, thank you, Dani. You know what this means, then, right?"

Dani shrugs.

"Time to hold him."

* * *

"She's okay," are Charlie Crews's first words to Corporal James Ayers as he steps off the airplane. He doesn't waste time on pleasantries, because he figures that if the situation were reversed, he wouldn't have any patience for small talk. "She delivered your son last night. Both are healthy." He flashes his badge. "My name is Detective Charlie Crews, Dani Reese's partner. I'm here to take you to see them."

Jamie Ayers is a tall, intimidating, blond soldier, with a purposeful set to his jaw. However, his green eyes reveal his worry and relief. Standing down from military attention, he wipes his hands on his green BDU pants and offers a handshake.

"Thank you, Detective. A son, you said?"

"Seven pounds, fifteen ounces, I'm told. I saw him this morning, and he was very healthy. He has a head the size of a navel orange."

"So, you're Dani's partner?"

Its odd to hear a stranger call his partner by her first name.

"We got the case by chance."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

As Charlie ushers Corporal Ayers into Katie's hospital room, he freezes in the door at the sight that greets him. Dani and Katie are chatting away, but the baby is held tenderly not in his mother's arms but in Dani's. Detective Dani Reese walks around the room rocking the newborn gently, her eyes splitting their attention between the baby and his mother.

"Jamie!" Katie exclaims. The soldier is in his wife's arms in a second, holding her close and checking her for injuries.

"You were supposed to wait until I got here," he teases affectionately.

"I know. But Dani was here, so it worked out."

As the couple reunited, Charlie finds himself standing next to Dani and a baby.

"He likes you," he ventures. All he gets is a Reese look in return.

"He should. I'm his godmother, apparently."

"Really? Reese, that is really cool…"

Another Reese look.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hm, I wonder what they'll pick," he muses.

"Crews," she says, still bouncing the baby and looking increasingly comfortable doing so. "I haven't really slept in over thirty hours. Can we just be quiet for a little bit?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah. Okay, Reese."

* * *

Later, after father and son have met and Reese and Crews have gone to the cafeteria to retrieve coffee and give the family some time alone, the detectives are called back into the room.

They make small talk as the nurse does a quick check up on Baby Ayers.

"I know you two probably have to get back to the station…" Katie says as the nurse leaves.

"Crime leaves a surprising amount of paperwork," Crew concedes.

Reese rolls her eyes.

"Well, before you go, we thought you should know his name, since you saved his life and all."

"Stop it," Dani chastises.

Katie grins. "Never. You're not gonna like it."

"I don't think I get a say in it," Dani counters, arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes slip over to the baby, who is nestled in Jamie's arms.

"No, you don't. But you're still not gonna like it," Jamie speaks up.

"Aunt Dani," Katie starts.

Charlie grins and earns a glare in return.

"Your face is going to get stuck that way, Reese."

"Aunt Dani," Katie begins again. "Meet Daniel. Daniel Winthrop Ayers."

"Katie, no."

Crews is grinning wide again, but knows better than to press the issue with his thoroughly freaked out partner.

"You don't get a say in it, remember?" Katie argues, still smiling gently and not the least bit offended by the reaction she must have been expecting.

"It's different when you're naming him after me," Dani objects, hands going to her hips. Crews can see the beginnings of tears wet her eyes.

"Not really," Katie shrugs.

"You can't want to name him after me, Kate…"

"Well, it's a good thing you can't tell me what to do."

"Have they always been like this?" Crews turns and questions Jamie Ayers.

Jamie shrugs. "Since I met them. Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah," Crews grins as Dani and Katie continue to argue. Katie is winning. "I'd really like to hold him."

Jamie transfers Daniel into Charlie's arms, and Charlie grins as the baby peeks an eye open.

"Hi, Little Danny," Charlie greets the boy softly.

Dani sounds annoyed as she objects: "Crews!"

* * *

tbc in the Epilogue


	4. Epilogue

Title: Blood Oath

Rating: PG-13 (some mild violence, a couple f-bombs)

Characters: Charlie Crews, Dani Reese, Karen Davis, a few OCs

Pairing: Pre-Crews/Reese

Summary: Crews and Reese pick up a case that's personal for Dani and allows Charlie to learn a little about his partner's childhood.

Spoilers/Time Period: Set some time in Season One after A Civil War but before Dig A Hole.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters (sans the Ayers) aren't mine, but the situation is.

Author's Note: Sequel around the corner. Want to get it half done before I start posting any. If you've been lurking, hello! Please tell me what you think of the story as a finished product. It'll definitely help move along the sequel process. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Charlie Crews looks up from his monotonous paperwork and feels a wide, genuine smile spread across his face at the sight that greets him.

"You guys are missing someone," he notes.

"Not a word, Crews," Dani Reese reprimands, trying to sound as gruff as her usual self. The grin that escapes her lips as she adjusts eight-month-old Daniel Winthrop Ayers on her hip belies her no-nonsense image.

"Little Danny," Charlie addresses the blond baby. "What did you and Aunt Dani do with your mommy?"

Daniel gives him a gummy smile, one hand firmly latched in the neckline of Dani's Henley.

"She's parking the car," Dani informs him dryly. She sits down, Little D still in her arms. Still trying hard to be nonchalant, Reese fails and fairly beams at the boy as he grabs for her face, his little legs bouncing on her thighs.

Charlie feels eyes on them, looks back behind Dani's shoulder to notice Captain Tidwell watching them. He doesn't alert Reese, because that would make her mad, and she's too wrapped up in Little Danny to notice, even as the curious captain approaches them. Charlie turns his attention back to his partner, who seems to be _talking_ softly to the infant in her lap, pointing out different objects on her desk.

"Who's that?" she asks Daniel, just loud enough for Crews to hear it, pointing to the only picture that adorns her desk, tucked back by the computer. She's using a normal voice, just a tad softer than her normal tone. Charlie's seen Dani and Danny together a few times, and his partner has never once baby-talked to her godson. "Who's that monkey?"

Daniel laughs.

"Yeah, that's you. Your mom wanted me to put up the one of you and me from the baptism, but we were both in dresses." Charlie grins. "Doesn't seem right. I like that one more."

Charlie knows the photo that Dani is referring to, one of Daniel at three months in a Police Academy onesie, on his belly, playing with Reese's badge.

Tidwell has finally made his way over, so obviously intrigued by the sight of Dani Reese carrying a baby around as if it is an everyday occurrence.

"Hi, boss," Charlie greets cheerily, not even having to fake it. The sight in front of him is more than enough to cheer him up for the day. His greeting, however, is more of a warning to Reese than actual excitement to see the relatively new captain. Tidwell's fine usually, but Reese especially will not tolerate his frequent intrusions if they venture into the realm of Katie and Daniel Ayers.

Dani looks up quickly to see Tidwell approaching.

"What ya got there, Detective?"

"I believe that's a baby, Captain," Crews pipes up, unable to help himself. Dani shoots him an annoyed look, which Tidwell faintly echoes.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Crews. Whose baby is it? Neither of your personnel files said anything about…"

"You mean Little D's not in our files?!" Charlie plays, directing his dramatics to the little boy, who smiles appreciatively. "I mean, Captain, he's practically a part of the squad. We're gonna get him on the firing range any day now."

"You'll do no such thing, Detective Crews," Katie Ayers interjects, joining the growing party at Crews's and Reese's desks. "No matter what his godmama may think."

"Godmother, huh?" Tidwell directs at Dani, who's kept quiet so far by keeping her attention on Little Danny.

Dani shrugs, passing the infant off to his mother with practiced ease and an unconscious brush of her cheek against his downy head that betrays her familiarity with and affection for Little D.

"Captain Tidwell, this is Katie Ayers and her son Daniel," Reese finally introduces. "They just gave me a ride back after lunch."

Katie shakes the captain's hand, though Tidwell is still passing confused looks around the group. Charlie sympathizes; someone with only a surface understanding of Dani Reese would find this whole scene hard to reconcile. As someone who likes to believe he knows her just a little better than the average person, it's still pretty hard to believe until you see it.

"Oh, and Little Danny and I brought this for you, Detective Crews," Katie grins, producing a plastic container from her large bag. "Aunt Dani said you liked papaya."

"I do!" Charlie says, excited for Katie's benefit, but still watching his partner and the captain watching his partner. "That was nice of you, Aunt Dani."

"Don't start, Crews," Dani barks out.

"Oh, I get it," Tidwell says. "Little D, Little Danny…" He looks to Reese. "Don't they ever call you…?"

Charlie cuts him off by vigorously shaking his head. Katie lets out a laugh.

"No, Captain. We value our lives. Hey, Dani, do you want to give us that tour now? Unless your partner really needs you…"

Dani shoots Charlie a look that means he had better not need her. He nods encouragingly.

"Go take the tour, Mrs. Ayers. Are you taking Little D or do you want me to keep him?"

"Crews, this is a police precinct…"

"Station," Crews and Reese correct in unison.

Tidwell shrugs. "Not a daycare."

"We'll take him with us, Crews," Reese informs him, already out of her seat in an attempt to extricate herself from this situation.

"Okay, have fun!"

"It was nice to meet you, Captain," Katie says over her shoulder as Dani all but pushes her away.

Tidwell turns to Crews and studies him for a few seconds.

"Mrs. Ayers and Detective Reese were childhood best friends. Reese saved their lives, about eight months back. You should read the file,"

With that, Charlie digs into the papaya Katie was kind enough to bring him. He really likes days when Katie and Daniel Ayers come to visit: Reese is always in a better mood, and he almost always gets unsolicited fruit.

"So she likes kids, huh?" Tidwell asks, trying to fish for information about Charlie's partner.

Charlie clarifies after thinking on it for a moment: "She likes Little D."

Tidwell looks confused again, following Dani and the Ayers with his eyes as they head towards the elevators.

"Don't you have some paper work to be doing?" Tidwell then asks.

"Yep," Charlie tells him as the captain wanders away.


End file.
